


Starting It Off Right

by tryslora



Series: And Omega Makes Family [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Family, M/M, Mpreg, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year’s Eve is time for new beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting It Off Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Prompt #50 - Holidays at fullmoon_ficlet. If you’d like to read more in this ‘verse, check out And Omega Makes Family on AO3. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

“This is a New Year’s Eve first.” Jackson bounces Toby on his knee while the boy laughs delightedly, reaching for people passing by. “When I was in high school, I figured that when I was in college, I’d head East, do Times Square and freeze my ass off. It sounded even easier after the bite, because werewolves don’t get cold like humans do.”

“But?” Damon prompts.

“But Derek happened the summer after I graduated.” Jackson shrugs. “Last year I was pregnant, and now I’ve got Toby. Who knows what will happen after this?”

“Law school.” Danny drops onto the couch on the other side of Damon, his arm across the back, fingers touching Damon’s shoulder. “At least that’s what you told me. Which means you will officially be in school a hell of a lot longer than I will.”

“Not all of us can be hyper-intelligent computer geeks,” Jackson retorts. “Did I hear some rumor that you’re teaming up with Stilinski to start a company?”

“And Lydia for the business side of things. Or as she put it: _Someone needs to do your books, and I can’t trust either of you to handle money without losing half of it along the way._ ”

Jackson laughs at Danny’s imitation of their host, then again when she calls out, “I heard that!” from across the room.

It’s funny how easy it is to be in the pack now. How simple it all seems, when just two years ago it was all fight and fury. Even just a year ago, it wasn’t this calm. “We’re all growing up,” he says, and it feels strange to think about it that way.

“Some of us have reproduced.” Danny offers a finger to Toby to chew on. “And gotten married. Isn’t that the definition of grown up?”

Jackson’s gaze drifts across to where Derek stands talking to Stiles and Lydia. Stiles is telling some story that involves hands gesturing widely and Lydia periodically touching him long enough to get him to go still so she can get a word in edgewise. “What is your company? And how much does Lydia really think you’re going to make?”

“Apps.” Danny says it like it’s the only answer possible. “We’re going with a free app and in-app purchase model for add-ons. Lydia thinks it’ll get us the best exposure, and the most income. Stiles designed the first game, and I’ve got it ready to roll out as soon as all the paperwork’s in place to get us legally incorporated. He was thinking we could do some kind of story-based game next, but Stiles is an idea-man, not a storyteller.”

“Talk to Derek.” The words come out before Jackson really thinks about it, but as soon as they’re said, they make so much sense. “He hates his job. He’s an English major, and I think he’d be a great teacher, but he thinks he needs some bullshit business job so he can keep me in school. And I bet the idea of me being in school for years until I can take the bar drives him nuts, but he won’t say a word.” He sees the way Derek looks at him, _knows_ he can hear him, but it doesn’t matter. “You need a story, he’ll make you a story. Bring him in on your deal.”

“ _Jackson_.”

“I always thought that was a look he only gave to me,” Damon says mildly. “I think you pissed your husband off.”

“Not the first time.” Jackson kisses Toby’s head. “Here, stay with Danny and Damon. I need to go talk to your dad about something.”

He meets Derek halfway across the room, changing direction to let Derek pull him out of the room, into the cold night air.

“What are you doing?” Derek growls softly.

“Starting a fight that you know everyone in there will be listening to,” Jackson says, one eyebrow arched. “Are you sure you want to have it here? Although the makeup sex will be brilliant. I bet I can get you off in—”

“Jackson.” Derek’s eyes flash and Jackson wants to laugh. He isn’t afraid. He’s long past ever being afraid of his husband. He’s aroused, yes, and worried about him lately, and he is definitely not going to back down now.

“You’re miserable.” Jackson keeps his voice even, pushing Derek back against the house. “You hate your job. You hate me being at school. You used to hate Damon. You’re doing everything you can to make me happy except for one thing.”

“What’s that?”

Jackson leans in, rubbing his cheek against Derek’s, inhaling his scent. “Being happy yourself. It’s not a stupid idea, Derek. I’ve seen you with your notebooks. I know you write things down when you read. I bet you’ve got stories locked up inside your head and this could work. It could bring in some money, and when it gets going, you could get a job teaching instead of the numbers shit that you hate. You’d be _happy_ and that would make me happy.”

He captures the growl with his mouth, kissing him deeply. “Think about it.”

“You want me to go into business with Stiles, Lydia, and Danny.” Derek gives him a look, uncertain and serious.

“I can get a scholarship,” Jackson says. “My grades are good, and I’m working my ass off here. And who knows, Mom may come through and decide to support me after all. We’ll find a way. But if I deserve to be happy, so do you.”

Derek nods, and Jackson knows that’s as much of a concession as he’ll get out of him right now. And it’s enough. He’s pretty sure that’ll change to yes in the light of morning. But right now, there’s something else that needs to be done.

“They say we should ring in the new year the way we plan to keep going,” Jackson says, his fingers sliding between them, working the button on Derek’s jeans. “I think we’re getting close to countdown.”

“Jackson…”

“Don’t argue. Just enjoy.”

By the time the countdown begins inside the house, Jackson is on his knees and Derek is moaning. He manages to time it perfectly, and as Derek cries out, Jackson is sure that they’ve started the new year off perfectly. Happy, and together. It’s what they both need.


End file.
